The overall objective of this effort is to improve the diagnosis and management of patients with cancer and related disorders. We will achieve this objective by developing and evaluating new, high-resolution ultrasonic imaging transducer arrays. The transducers will contain high- frequency, two-dimensional, sparse array elements. Two-dimensional, high- frequency (10-15 MHz) transducer arrays will improve spatial resolution in all three dimensions. This innovation will potentially provide the capability to detect as well as classify suspicious cancerous legions. Sparse transducer arrays reduce the number of ultrasound signals and, thus, reduce the array cost. Our transducer fabrication approach is based on common microfabrication techniques. We will use physical vapor deposition (or sputtering) of high-quality, lead zirconate titanate (PZT) films as the piezoelectric material and masking to provide the element geometry and interconnections. In Phase I, we conclusively demonstrated the feasibility of our innovation by fabricating ultrasonic transducers, measuring the characteristics of the transducers, designing an imaging transducer based on the measured characteristics, and demonstrating the image formation potential of the arrays using analysis. During Phase II, we will fabricate prototype transducer arrays, implement the image formation algorithms using measured ultrasonic signals, and demonstrate a complete imaging system. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Creare will demonstrate an innovative approach for manufacturing high- frequency, highly sensitive, two-dimensional ultrasonic imaging arrays which will be of benefit in all areas of biomedical imaging. The commercial potential of this project is evidenced by the support of a major biomedical ultrasound company.